Herbal medicine
Herbal medicine is a type of item in the Pokémon games. They can be used during or outside of a to restore a Pokémon's , remove status conditions, or revive a Pokémon, all with a side effect of lowering a Pokémon's friendship due to their bitter taste. They can be found on the ground, whether readily visible or hidden from sight and requiring an Itemfinder to locate; however, herbal medicine is usually bought from special Herb Shops. It should be noted that other than the Revival Herb, the items are cheaper than their more-common counterparts (such as Super Potion). Even the Revival Herb has a benefit, as Max Revives cannot be bought in Poké Marts. Types of herbal medicine |buy2=300 |sell=225 |sellnotes=Generation II-VI |sell2=150 |sellnotes2=Generation VII |effect=Heals all status problems on a Pokémon. |effect2=Lowers friendship. |descgsc=Cures all status problems. Bitter. |descrse=A bitter powder that heals all status problems. |descfrlg=A very bitter medicine powder. It heals all the status problems of one Pokémon. |desccoloxd=A bitter powder that heals all status problems. |descdppthgss=A very bitter medicine powder. It heals all the status problems of a single Pokémon. |descbwb2w2=A very bitter medicine powder. It heals all the status problems of a single Pokémon. |descxyoras=A very bitter medicine powder. When consumed, it heals all of a Pokémon's status conditions. |descsm=A very bitter medicinal powder. It can be used once to heal all the status conditions of a Pokémon. |locgsc=Goldenrod Underground Herb Shop |locrse=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop, |locfrlg=Cerulean City |loccolo=The Under Herb Shop |locxd=Gateon Port Herb Shop, Poké Spots |locdppt=Eterna City Herb Shop, Mt. Coronet |lochgss=Goldenrod Tunnel Herb Shop, Ruins of Alph, |locbw=Driftveil City Herb Shop |locb2w2=Driftveil City Herb Shop, Driftveil Drawbridge |locxy=Lumiose City Herb Store |locoras=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop, |locsm=Konikoni City Herb Shop, Lush Jungle, Memorial Hill, Shady House |tcg=Heal Powder (Neo Destiny 104) |main=Heal Powder }} . |effect2=Lowers friendship. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 50. Bitter. |descrse=A bitter powder that restores HP by 50 points. |descfrlg=A very bitter medicine powder. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |desccoloxd=A bitter powder that restores HP by 50 points. |descdppthgss=A very bitter medicine powder. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |descbwb2w2=A very bitter medicine powder. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |descxyoras=A bitter medicine powder. When consumed, it restores 50 HP to an injured Pokémon. |descsm=A very bitter medicinal powder. When consumed, it restores up to 60 HP to an injured Pokémon. |locgsc=Goldenrod Underground Herb Shop |locrse=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop, |locfrlg=Cerulean City |loccolo=The Under Herb Shop |locxd=Gateon Port Herb Shop, Poké Spots |locdppt=Eterna City Herb Shop, Mt. Coronet |lochgss=Goldenrod Tunnel Herb Shop, Ruins of Alph, , , |locbw=Driftveil City Herb Shop |locb2w2=Driftveil City Herb Shop, Tubeline Bridge, Shopping Mall Nine |locxy=Lumiose City Herb Store |locoras=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop, |locsm=Konikoni City Herb Shop |notes=Formatted as "EnergyPowder" prior to Generation VI |main=Energy Powder }} |buy2=1200 |sell=400 |sellnotes=Generation II-VI |sell2=600 |sellnotes2=Generation VII |effect=Restores a Pokémon by 200/120 . |effect2=Lowers friendship. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 200. Bitter. |descrse=A bitter root that restores HP by 200 points. |descfrlg=A very bitter root. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 200 points. |desccoloxd=A bitter root that restores HP by 200 points. |descdppthgss=A very bitter root. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 200 points. |descbwb2w2=A very bitter root. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 200 points. |descxyoras=An extremely bitter medicinal root. When consumed, it restores 200 HP to an injured Pokémon. |descsm=An extremely bitter medicinal root. When consumed, it restores up to 120 HP to an injured Pokémon. |locgsc=Goldenrod Underground Herb Shop |locrse=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop |locfrlg=Cerulean City |loccolo=The Under Herb Shop |locxd=Gateon Port Herb Shop, Poké Spots |locdppt=Eterna City Herb Shop, Mt. Coronet |lochgss=Goldenrod Tunnel Herb Shop, Ruins of Alph, , , |locbw=Driftveil City Herb Shop |locb2w2=Driftveil City Herb Shop, Big Stadium and Small Court (post-game), Shopping Mall Nine |locxy=Lumiose City Herb Store |locoras=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop |locsm=Konikoni City Herb Shop, Verdant Cavern, |tcg=Energy Root (EX Unseen Forces 83) |main=Energy Root }} /full . |effect2=Lowers friendship. |descgsc=Revives fainted Pokémon. Bitter. |descrse=A very bitter herb that revives a fainted Pokémon. |descfrlg=A very bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon, restoring HP fully. |desccoloxd=A very bitter herb that revives a fainted Pokémon. |descdppthgss=A very bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon, fully restoring its HP. |descbwb2w2=A very bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon, fully restoring its HP. |descxyoras=A terribly bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon and fully restores its maximum HP. |descsm=A terribly bitter medicinal herb. It revives a fainted Pokémon and fully restores its maximum HP. |locgsc=Goldenrod Underground Herb Shop |locrse=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop, |locfrlg=Cerulean City |loccolo=The Under Herb Shop |locxd=Gateon Port Herb Shop, Poké Spots |locdppt=Eterna City Herb Shop, , Mt. Coronet |lochgss=Goldenrod Tunnel Herb Shop, Ruins of Alph, |locbw=Driftveil City Herb Shop |locb2w2=Driftveil City Herb Shop |locxy=Lumiose City Herb Store |locoras=Lavaridge Town Herb Shop, |locsm=Konikoni City Herb Shop, Memorial Hill, Ancient Poni Path |tcg=Life Herb (EX Hidden Legends 90) |main=Revival Herb }} Artwork These are artwork of the items as seen in the Pokémon Dream World. In the anime Many herbs not found in the games, such as Salveyo weed and Remeyo weed, have been featured in the . Characters like and specialize in using herbs to help sick Pokémon. A bottle of Heal Powder appeared in The Brockster Is In! as one of the items gathered from the passengers of a cruise ship to help cure the ed Pokémon Normajean was taking care of. Revival Herbs were first featured in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, Luis was seen finding some with his , while in White—Victini and Zekrom, he was seen giving Damon a small bottle of Revival Herb potion in a flashback. Revival Herbs played a major role in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2. Clay offered to accept 's challenge for a Gym in case he brought him some Revival Herbs. First, Ash and searched for them from the , but were able to find only a single, already preordered Herb, forcing them to go to Milos Island in order to get new ones. Unfortunately, when they arrived there, they found out that all the Herbs on the island had died out due to the lack of rain. Ash and his friends met a young man named Lewis, who told them about a legend of a , , and . The first two had almost destroyed the island with their fight once, only to be stopped by Landorus, who had been healed from its battle injuries by a shrine maiden and her with a Revival Herb. As a sign of gratitude, Landorus had turned the island into a fertile paradise, blooming with Revival Herbs. After Ash and his friends saved the from being caught by Team Rocket, effectively repeating the story of the legend in the process, the three Legendary Pokémon restored the island back to its fertile state, allowing Ash to get plenty of Revival Herbs for Clay. They were delivered to the Driftveil City Gym Leader at the beginning of Battling the King of the Mines!, where Clay kept his promise and agreed to have a Gym battle with Ash in exchange for bringing him the herbs. In Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, gave 's a small bottle of Revival Herb potion to be taken to . However, once Stoutland found Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon refused to take the medicine, saying it didn't want any help from people. In A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, Sanpei offered a pill made out of Energy Root to Ash after his had lost to him in battle. The remedy proved instantly effective, though Froakie greatly disliked the bitter taste. Multiple Revival Herbs appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where Ash and collected them so they could be used as ingredients for the " Curry". Later, they used a couple of the herbs to heal and its ally after Ash's trial against it. Out of curiosity, also took a taste of the herbs and, like Castform, found its bitter taste unpleasant. In the TCG The following is a list of cards featuring herbal medicine in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The English language release of the Revival Herb uses an alternate translation of its Japanese name, Life Herb. |type=Trainer|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Common|ennum=104/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Common}} |type=Trainer|enset=EX Hidden Legends|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/101|jpsetlink=EX Hidden Legends|jpset=Undone Seal|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=073/083|jpset2=Metagross Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum2=014/019|enset3=EX FireRed & LeafGreen|enrarity3=Uncommon|ennum3=93/112|jpset3=Venusaur/Charizard/Blastoise Random Constructed Starter Decks|jpnum3=047/052|jpsetlink4=Gift Box Emerald|jpset4=Deoxys Half Deck|jpnum4=012/019|jpsetlink5=Gift Box Emerald|jpset5=Rayquaza Half Deck|jpnum5=011/019|enset6=Platinum|enrarity6=Uncommon|ennum6=108/127|jpsetlink6=Entry Pack DPt|jpset6=Giratina Half Deck|jpnum6=009/013|enset7=Unleashed|enrarity7=Uncommon|ennum7=79/95|jpsetlink7=Battle Starter Decks|jpset7=Torterra Starter Deck|jpnum7=008/010}} |type=Trainer|type2=Pokémon Tool|enset=EX Unseen Forces|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=83/115|jpsetlink=EX Unseen Forces|jpset=Golden Sky, Silvery Ocean|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=101/106}} Trivia * The effect of lowering a Pokémon's friendship due to its bitter taste applies even to those with a Calm, Gentle, Sassy, or Careful nature, which are supposed to prefer bitter taste. * A man in Lavaridge Town states that Charcoal is used for making herbal medicine. In game, however, it serves no medicinal purposes. Category:Items it:Erbe medicinali ja:カンポーやく zh:中药